


Libéré, délivré

by fandasia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sex Magic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandasia/pseuds/fandasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerre est terminée et Narcissa Malfoy est bien décidée à réclamer la dette de vie que lui doit Harry Potter. Son but : sauver son mari, Lucius Malfoy, par tous les moyens possibles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libéré, délivré

Claquant la porte derrière lui, Harry soupira. Il était enfin rentré à la maison. Après près de deux mois d’absence, il était chez lui. Jetant pêle-mêle manteau, chaussures et sac de voyage dans l’entrée, il se dirigea vers le salon et s’effondra finalement sur le canapé qui lui tendait les bras.

Autant il trouvait son métier absolument passionnant, autant partir comme ça pendant des mois le bouffait toujours autant. Quand il était entré en apprentissage auprès d’Ollivanders il n’avait jamais imaginé devoir partir aux quatre coins de planète pour récupérer des échantillons de bois et d’ingrédients lui-même ! Ces périodes étaient toujours harassantes et l’absence de son amant n’était jamais plus facile à supporter avec le temps.

Il espérait que son retour surprise avec deux jours d’avance lui ferait plaisir, il pourrait même préparer le repas de ce soir avec quelques spécialités qu’il avait ramené ! Sur ces pensées, il ferma les yeux pendant ce qu’il pensa être quelques minutes…

Brusquement tiré de son sommeil, il se redressa, cherchant à tâtons sa baguette magique avant de se laisser retomber dans un gémissement de plaisir. Présentement se trouvait sur lui, Lucius, le sexe de son cadet dans sa bouche. Harry se cambra violemment, laissant échapper un cri, obligeant l’homme à ancrer ses mains sur les hanches musclées. Les mains du brun se crispèrent dans le canapé au-dessous de lui, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher, avant de laisser l'une de ses mains se perdre dans la chevelure blonde.

 

***

 

Lorsque le Serpentard était rentré chez lui après sa journée de travail, il avait immédiatement remarqué le retour de son jeune compagnon. Pénétrant dans le salon, il le vit, abandonné, étalé de tout son long sur le canapé du salon. Sa chemise à moitié ouverte révélait un torse musclé et le jean indécemment serré et déchiré laissait deviner des cuisses fermes et des jambes longues.

Instantanément, Lucius sentit le Lien qui le reliait au brun s’éveiller. Sa magie se mit à bouillonner sous sa peau, le poussant inexorablement à se rapprocher de sa moitié. À peine eut-il le temps de réaliser ses mouvements qu’il était déjà à genoux à même le sol devant son amant, en érection sous ses robes noires, occupé à défaire fébrilement les boutons de la chemise du Gryffondor. Heureusement, Harry avait un sommeil de plomb.

La bouche de Lucius descendit sur le corps bronzé, capturant un mamelon, le malmenant longuement, passant de l’un à l’autre durant de longues minutes avant de continuer sa chute, toujours plus bas, se glissant contre son nombril avant d'atteindre le pantalon. La position de Harry rendait les choses faciles, allongé sur le dos avec les jambes légèrement écartées… il était parfait.

Lucius déboutonna le jean du brun et l’abaissa légèrement avec son boxer, exposant son amant dans son intégralité. Plaçant ses mains sur le canapé de chaque côté de la taille du jeune homme, il commença un délicat parcours de baisers sur le ventre tendu devant lui. Il ne fallut que quelques doux baisers pour qu'il sente le sexe déjà à moitié dur de Harry devenir complètement en érection.

Il jeta un regard plus haut, Harry était toujours profondément endormi. Il retraça du bout de sa langue le relief de l'os de sa hanche et ce fut juste au moment où Lucius prit le sexe de Harry en main, faisant rouler son prépuce d'avant en arrière sur la tête, que les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent. Sans attendre, il prit en bouche le membre aussi loin qu'il le pouvait et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient sur la virilité du brun.

Harry se redressa un peu plus, ses yeux papillonnaient sous cette incroyable sensation de succion alors qu’il était encore engourdi de sommeil. Lucius passait et repassait sa langue sur la hampe avec délectation, savourant chaque centimètre parcouru. Il aimait voir le plaisir sur le visage d'Harry, les petites contractions au coin des yeux, ses halètements lorsqu'il passait sur une zone légèrement plus sensible.

Il se retira avec un bruit humide légèrement obscène et fit parcourir ses lèvres entrouvertes et un peu gonflées le long d’une veine qu'il suivait. Il tendit une main pour prendre à coupe les testicules de Harry, et les masser légèrement. Le jeune homme avait du mal à se contenir et il se tordait convulsivement, dans tous les sens.

Relevant la tête, il vit la main libre de Harry qui tenait l’accoudoir au-dessus de sa tête dans un poing serré. Son corps tout entier était tendu vers la bouche du blond, la tête repoussée en arrière avec les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte en un « oh » silencieux.

Lucius fit rouler son pouce sur la fente, qui glissa facilement avec la salive et le liquide pré éjaculatoire. Il regarda le visage du Gryffondor qui continuait à se contorsionner, il pouvait littéralement voir chaque souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Oh oui, le Sang-Pur allait certainement prendre cela comme une invitation à faire payer à Harry ses dernières semaines d’absences.

Le brun était si proche que le moindre mouvement de la langue de Lucius sur lui risquait de le faire jouir à tout moment et, aussi délicieuse que soit l'idée de venir dans la bouche de son compagnon, il mourrait d'envie de recevoir le large et long sexe de son ainé en lui.

« Lucius ! Réussit-il à formuler. Je vais... je vais jouir ! Prends-moi ! »

Le corps de l'ainé tressauta, la suggestion de Harry allant directement vers son sexe, qui appréciait particulièrement l'idée. Lucius dut se retenir de la mettre immédiatement en pratique en retournant son petit brun sur le ventre avant s’enfoncer profondément en lui sans aucune pitié. Mais cela viendrait après. Il aimait l’avoir dans sa bouche, sentir le plaisir qu'il lui donnait, et aurait bien pu jouir en le suçant si seulement il s'était touché.

« Je veux que tu viennes dans ma bouche, souffla le blond contre la cuisse frémissante de Harry. Je veux que tu viennes dans ma bouche, et ensuite je te prendrai, et te ferai jouir une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, et puis encore et encore jusqu’à ce que tu ne puisses plus que crier grâce !

\- Oh Merlin ! » Gémit le plus jeune en se laissant retomber sur le dos, vaincu.

Lucius reprit immédiatement Harry dans sa bouche, et le garçon aux cheveux d'encre gémit bruyamment, au bord de l'orgasme. La main toujours posée sur la nuque de son aîné, Harry chercha à se raccrocher au peu de raison qui lui restait.

Instinctivement, il chercha le Lien qui reliait sa magie à celle du blond, il l’agrippa mentalement, la tirant en lui pendant que sa propre magie se déversait dans son compagnon. Il put ressentir la joie de son amant, la tension qui l’habitait, le besoin qu’il avait de se réapproprier son corps.

Lucius gémissait. En lui donnant de sa magie, Harry lui avait également communiqué toutes les sensations qu’il éprouvait et sentir sa propre langue sur sa queue fit monter encore un peu plus son excitation. Il pouvait sentir Harry au bord du précipice et sût que leur jouissance serait simultanée.

Poussant un cri rauque étouffé, le brun renversa la tête en arrière, ses yeux roulant sous ses paupières, l'orgasme le secouant jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils. Il se déversa dans la bouche de Lucius qui jouit dans ses robes, toujours à moitié à genou sur le sol, et sans même avoir eu besoin de se toucher.

Le blond se redressa, cherchant difficilement à retrouver son souffle, embrassant le ventre parfaitement plat et tremblant de Harry avant que celui-ci ne saisisse sa nuque, le remontant vers lui pour l'attirer dans un baiser passionné, découvrant sa propre saveur dans la bouche de son amant. Lucius répondit au baiser avec ferveur, souriant lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de Harry durcir à nouveau.

« Toujours aussi insatiable à ce que je vois ?

\- C’est toi qui voulais me faire crier grâce !

\- J’y compte bien, ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. »

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres Lucius ravit une nouvelle fois ses lèvres au brun, tandis que celui-ci commençait à le débarrasser de ses vêtements. La nuit risquait d’être longue pour Harry. Mais il serait bien le dernier à s’en plaindre !

 

***

 

_Sept ans auparavant…_

 

« Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vous m’avez très bien comprise, Monsieur Potter.

\- Ouais, c’est ça qui m’inquiète, Madame Malfoy. Qu’est-ce que c’est encore que ces conneries !

\- Vous reniez donc votre parole de sorcier ? Vous refusez d’honorer la dette que vous avez envers moi ? »

Harry inspira profondément pour ne pas exploser. Narcissa Malfoy était là, devant lui, dans ses robes couteuses, mais qui avaient certainement connu des jours meilleurs. Droite et fière malgré son visage fatigué, ses gants usés et les coups d’œil nerveux qu’elle jetait autour d’elle.

Ils étaient en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Déjà en temps normal il avait assez de problèmes à passer inaperçu alors qu’il passait tous les jours par ici pour se rendre chez Ollivanders, mais là c’était encore pire.

Agacé, il attrapa son interlocutrice par le coude.

« Venez !

\- Où m’emmenez-vous ?

\- Chez moi. »

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant que Harry ne prenne une petite allée transversale et ne pénètre dans un immeuble quelconque et discret. Deux étages plus haut Lady Malfoy découvrait son chez lui. Malgré son talent de dissimulation, la surprise qu’elle afficha à la découverte de son intérieur ne passa pas inaperçue.

Il est vrai que son petit trois-pièces ne payait pas de mine, le salon était meublé dans des tons bruns et beiges bien loin des couleurs chatoyantes de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Pas de hauts plafonds, pas d’enfilades de pièces interminables, pas de dorures autour des portes. Et dans une société sorcière où étaler sa richesse était légion, Narcissa Malfoy n’était pas la première Sang-pur à se montrer choquée par le manque d’opulence qui caractérisait son mode de vie malgré ses moyens.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire Monsieur Potter, venons-en directement à ce qui m’amène vers vous.

\- Charmant. Sans indiscrétion, vous n’étiez pas en France aux dernières nouvelles ?

\- C’est exact, avec mon fils. Mais vous le saviez déjà n’est pas ? C’est votre témoignage qui nous a permis à Draco et moi-même cet exil.

\- Effectivement, et donc votre mari est toujours en Angleterre lui ? Et pas dans ses meilleurs jours si j’ai bien compris tout à l’heure ? Sortilège, coma magique, atteinte à mon honneur de sorcier, etc. »

Avec satisfaction il vit un rictus forcé apparaitre sur le visage de son interlocutrice, ses mains se crisper sur sa sacoche. Le sarcasme était un art qu’il avait appris et cultivé après la guerre lorsque son statut de Survivant l’avait plus ou moins forcé à évoluer dans les hautes sphères de la société sorcière. Il trouvait extrêmement jouissif de voir le visage d’un haut fonctionnaire si sûr de sa supériorité se figer sous une pique bien placée sans qu’il ne puisse répliquer. Laissant passer quelques secondes il reprit la parole.

« Asseyez-vous et expliquez-moi ce que vous voulez vraiment. »

Narcissa prit place dans un fauteuil, pâle et fatiguée. Malgré leur précédent échange, Harry migra dans la cuisine afin de faire du thé dont il lui servit une tasse avant de reprendre place face à elle. Patiemment il attendit qu’elle reprenne la parole.

« Mon mari est mourant, Monsieur Potter, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Il est mourant et vous pouvez le sauver.

\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment où vous voulez en venir. Je peux demander à des médico…

\- Non c’est inutile, ils ne peuvent rien faire.

\- Mais…

\- À la fin de votre sixième année à Poudlard, après que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait fait évader Lucius d’Azkaban, notre famille a été punie. Le Lord a fait de nous un exemple afin de montrer ce qu’il pouvait arriver à quiconque le décevrait. Draco est retourné à Poudlard pour sa dernière année et a été confié à Severus. J’ai été mise sous la surveillance de ma sœur et Lucius lui… c’est le Lord qui s’est occupé personnellement de lui. »

Elle s’interrompit, ses mains serrées sur ses genoux, tremblantes. Elle parut tellement frêle aux yeux de Harry. Il n’avait jamais entendu ce récit, personne ne s’était jamais préoccupé du sort des Mangemorts sous le règne de Voldemort. Personne ne s’en soucierait jamais selon lui. Le fait de revenir sur ces souvenirs semblait être extrêmement éprouvant pour elle.

« Il a pratiqué sur lui un rituel extrêmement ancien et qui requiert une grande puissance magique, bien supérieure à celle d’un sorcier moyen. Grâce à lui, un puissant sorcier peut lier à lui des sorciers moins puissants dont le noyau magique est réduit au minimum, la magie qui se renouvelait jusqu’ici automatiquement ne peut être tirée que du sorcier le plus puissant par contact physique. Sans contact physique le noyau s’atrophie et la magie du porteur se retourne contre lui jusqu’à le tuer.

\- Oh Merlin…

\- Ce que je suis en train de vous expliquer Monsieur Potter, c’est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a lié mon mari à lui. Le Lien est en train de le tuer. Avant de partir en France, j’ai plongé Lucius dans un coma magique afin de ralentir le processus. À ce jour aucun remède n’a été trouvé et toute la fortune des Malfoy est passée dans les recherches de médicomages à qui j’ai fait appel, mais ils n’ont rien trouvé. Il ne nous reste en Angleterre que le Manoir que je ne peux pas vendre sans l’accord de mon époux. Récemment les elfes de maison qui veillent sur Lucius m’ont avertie que son état empirait. Il va mourir.

\- Je suis désolé pour vous, Madame Malfoy, vraiment, mais qu’est-ce que je peux faire ? Enfin…

\- Liez-vous à lui !

\- Pardon ?

\- Liez votre magie à la sienne, vous êtes puissant. Cela ne vous apportera aucune complication, il vous faudra juste passer quelques minutes avec Lucius chaque jour et ensuite vous pourrez même espacer vos visites. Il restera dans le coma et ça nous permettra de gagner un peu de temps pour trouver une solution ! Je le réveillerai pour le manoir et… et après…

\- Calmez-vous, c’est complètement fou, je…

\- Je vous le demande en tant que paiement de la dette que vous avez envers moi pour vous avoir sauvé lors de la Bataille de la Victoire !

\- Ne me menacez pas où votre fils devra revenir prématurément en Angleterre afin de me payer la sienne ! »

Harry avait haussé sensiblement le ton, Narcissa Malfoy semblait devenir de plus en plus agitée et hystérique. Il ne pouvait pas nier que son histoire l’avait ému et que légalement elle était en droit de réclamer sa dette, mais avoir un couteau sous la gorge donnait à Harry des envies de meurtre à chaque fois.

Et puis d’un coup, sans prévenir, Narcissa Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, la dernière véritable héritière des Black, une sorcière élevée selon les plus anciens préceptes des grandes familles de sorciers Sang-Pur dont elle était issue, se laissa glisser au sol, finissant à genou devant lui, à même son tapis.

« Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie »

Harry resta figé. Elle aussi, à genou devant un Sang-Mélé, les yeux rivés au sol. Harry ferma les siens afin d’effacer la scène de son esprit.

« Relevez-vous… »

Il attendit d’entendre le bruissement de ses robes pour rouvrir les yeux, Narcissa paraissait défaite.

« Qu’est-ce que pouvez me dire d’autre sur ce rituel ?

\- J’ai récupéré au Manoir tous les livres que j’ai trouvés en le traitant. Tenez. Je pense que vous pourriez trouver plus d’informations si vous demandez à la bibliothèque de Londres, ils ont un coffre à Gringotts qui renferme leurs ouvrages les plus anciens, mais je n’ai jamais pu y avoir accès et…

\- Je veux le voir. Votre époux, je veux le voir.

\- Bien sûr, vous pouvez venir au Manoir demain.

\- Bien, je ne serai pas seul.

\- Je ne…

\- Ce n’est pas négociable, je viendrais avec quelqu’un en qui j’ai toute confiance.

\- Bien, à demain monsieur Potter.

\- De même, bon après-midi. »

C’est après avoir refermé la porte sur son interlocutrice, observant la pile de livres qui trônait sur sa table basse que le brun se demanda dans quoi il s’était encore fourré !

 

***

 

Hermione avait pris place dans le même fauteuil que Narcissa Malfoy quelques heures auparavant. Elle avait été aussi abasourdie que Harry par les révélations de la blonde et s’était plongée dans la lecture des ouvrages sur le rituel pendant que le propriétaire des lieux se servait un verre de whisky. À présent la jeune femme était assise à même le sol, entourée de notes diverses et de plusieurs livres ouverts alors que Harry finissait en silence sa bouteille, complètement saoul.

« Pourquoi ça m’arrive à moi ce genre de trucs, de machins, enfin tu vois.

\- Je ne parlerais pas avec toi tant que tu es dans cet état-là Harry.

\- Naaan, mais quoi, ma vie est pas normale, je crois.

\- Tais-toi.

\- Tu sais, après la guerr…

\- Écoute Harry si ça te pose vraiment problème on alerte le ministère qui fera emprisonner Narcissa Malfoy à Azkaban, où elle ne pourra jamais réclamer le paiement de sa dette, on fait extrader et enfermer son fils et en prime on achève Lucius Malfoy qui d’après ce que j’ai compris ne va pas tarder à crever ! C’est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je… Non !

\- Alors, ferme là et laisse-moi lire.

\- Je… d’accord. »

Grognon Harry se rencogna dans un coin du canapé où il était étendu de tout son long. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu’elle jetait un coup d’œil à son ami, Hermione vit qu’il avait fini par s’assoupir. Il avait raison de se reposer, car si pour elle la nuit serait longue, ce serait la journée du lendemain qui risquait d’être riche en rebondissements pour Harry.

Et ce fut la gueule de bois qui réveilla Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Un cognard se fracassait avec délice dans chaque recoin de son cerveau, sa bouche était pâteuse et son estomac semblait transpercé de dizaine aiguille aiguisées. Il gémit pathétiquement, restant les yeux résolument fermés, prostré sur son canapé.

« Enfin réveillé ? 

\- Ne crie pas s’il te plait.

\- Je ne crie pas, à vrai dire je suis à la limite du chuchotement et si tu…

\- C’est bon, je suis désolé Hermione.

\- Hum, ça suffira. Tiens, bois. »

Le brun prit avec gratitude le flacon que son amie lui tendait avant de l’avaler, priant pour que son estomac ne se rebelle pas immédiatement.

« Tu vas mieux ?

\- Ouais, ça peut aller.

\- Parfait. Va prendre une douche, je vais te préparer à manger et après il faudra qu’on parle. »

Évidemment les évènements de la veille lui revinrent de plein fouet, et le maigre espoir que tout ceci ne soit qu’un cauchemar s’évanouit à la vue de la pile de livres sur sa table. Narcissa Malfoy était bien venue lui réclamer sa dette en lui demandant de lier sa magie à celle de son mari pour lui sauver la vie… Journée de merde en somme.

Il aurait voulu rester indéfiniment sous sa douche, laisser ses muscles se détendre au contact de l’eau chaude, prétextant que tout cela n’était qu’un rêve, mais la réalité le rattrapa encore une fois sous la forme de son amie l’interpellant depuis la pièce d’à côté afin qu’il « accélère le mouvement ». Charmant.

Finalement il se décida à émerger de sa salle de bain. Hermione l’attendait attablée devant une multitude de plats, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main. Un coup d’œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu’il était midi passé et son ventre gargouilla bruyamment à l’odeur qui se dégageait des mets l’attendant à sa table

« Bien dormi ?

\- Hum, désolé pour hier soir.

\- On va dire que je ne t’en tiens pas rigueur. J’ai envoyé une lettre à Madame Malfoy lui indiquant que nous transplanerions au manoir Malfoy aux alentours de quinze heures. Ça nous laisse un peu de temps pour discuter. Tu veux manger d’abord ou on peut parler en même temps ?

\- Okay, euh c’est la merde à ce point pour que tu me laisses le choix ?

\- Idiot !

\- Vas-y, dis-moi tout.

\- Bon on va commencer par le rituel, il nécessite une puissance magique assez importante pour celui qui veut lier un autre sorcier à lui, le rituel nécessite une série de sorts qui requièrent pas mal de pouvoir. Il était utilisé il y a 200 ans dans certains types de mariages ou d’unions entre des familles rivales.

\- Charmant.

\- Pour alimenter le noyau magique du sorcier qui est lié, à chaque fois que nous formulons un sortilège ou même dans la vie de tous les jours sans nous en rendre compte, on utilise de la magie qui vient de ce noyau. Elle se régénère automatiquement dans un laps de temps assez court qui varie d’un individu à un autre.

\- Tu fais très professeur Granger quand tu parles comme ça.

\- Tais-toi. Le problème c’est qu’avec la création du Lien la magie du lié ne se régénère plus, elle diminue constamment.

\- Le sorcier devient Cracmol ?

\- On nait Cracmol Harry, on ne le devient pas. Quand le niveau de magie atteint un seuil critique, elle commence à se retourner contre son propriétaire. Elle attaque d’abord l’épiderme, ensuite les organes secondaires puis les organes vitaux et le sorcier finit par mourir. Pour renouveler sa magie le lié se doit d’avoir des contacts physiques réguliers avec son sorcier, d’abord quotidiennement le temps que son corps s’habitue à ce fluide magique différent du sien, puis à une fréquence moindre.

\- C’est à peu près ce que m’a expliqué Narcissa Malfoy.

\- Effectivement, mais ce qu’elle ne savait pas puisque j’ai dû aller chercher ces informations dans le coffre Gringotts de la bibliothèque de Londres…

\- Quand est-ce que tu…

\- Cette nuit, je connais tout le monde là-bas et Gringotts n’est jamais fermée. En plus ton nom et le mien ouvrent un nombre incalculable de portes, quelle que soit l’heure. Je disais donc, ce qu’elle ignorait c’est que le noyau magique du sorcier dominant se modifie légèrement pour augmenter la production de magie afin qu’il puisse en fournir à son lié. S’il ne fournit pas de magie, son potentiel augmente, sa puissance également.

\- Oh Merlin, Voldemort ne s’est pas seulement lié à Malfoy pour le punir. Il voulait voir s’il pouvait devenir encore plus puissant !

\- C’est ce que je pense aussi.

\- Okay, autre chose, si le sorcier dominant meurt, le lié meurt aussi si j’ai bien compris ?

\- Exact.

\- Et si c’est l’inverse, si le lié meurt avant l’autre ?

\- Le Lien est brisé et il n’y a pas de conséquence sur le sorcier à l’origine du sort.

\- Quelle merde. Voldemort a dû prendre un malin plaisir à faire languir Malfoy avant de lui donner de sa magie.

\- Oui, ça n’a pas dû être rose tous les jours.

\- Hum…

\- Je suppose que tu as compris que c’est quelque chose d’assez risqué pour toi. C’est à la limite de la Magie Noire et même si tu es puissant il n’y a pas de description précise de la puissance que ce sort nécessite.

\- Je sais, mais j’ai pas vraiment le choix.

\- Non pas tellement. »

Hermione paraissait dépitée et épuisée. Elle avait dû rechercher toute la nuit une manière quelconque de contourner la dette sorcière. Alors que lui cuvait sur le canapé elle s’arrachait les cheveux à résoudre un problème qui n’était pas le sien. Repoussant son assiette, il quitta sa chaise pour s’approcher de son amie pour l’attirer contre lui, l’étreignant fermement alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

« Je suis désolé de t’avoir entrainé là-dedans. Je ne me voyais pas en parler à quelqu’un d’autre.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi Harry, quoi qu’il arrive. Je suis heureuse que tu m’aies appelée. »

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés au milieu de salon, cherchant à se rassurer l’un l’autre. Finalement la brune rompit l’étreinte, l’heure de leur rendez-vous approchant. Ils se préparèrent rapidement avant de transplaner ensemble devant le portail du manoir Malfoy. La bâtisse s’élevait au milieu d’un immense parc qui semblait bien entretenu de même que les bâtiments. Pourtant une atmosphère lugubre habitait les lieux. À peine Harry se tournait vers son amie qu’un léger « pop » se faisait entendre à leur côté et qu’un elfe de maison leur ouvrait le portail, les menant dans le vestibule du manoir.

« Maîtresse Malfoy vous attend dans la chambre du maître, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Les guidant dans une succession de couloir et d’antichambre, l’elfe leur ouvrit une dernière porte avant de s’incliner et de disparaitre. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et Narcissa Malfoy se leva pour les accueillir, la surprise se mélangeant au soulagement sur son visage, comme si elle n’avait pas cru qu’ils viendraient vraiment.

« Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Potter, je suis heureuse que vous soyez là. Bienvenue au manoir de la famille Malfoy.

\- Je vous remercie, répliqua Hermione. Je… Harry ? »

Mais Harry ne lui répondit pas, son regard était rivé au lit à baldaquin qui trônait à quelques mètres de lui et à la silhouette qui y était installée. La brune suivit son regard et étouffa une exclamation de surprise : Lucius Malfoy était méconnaissable. La peau de son visage était irritée et boursoufflée, ses cheveux émergeaient en touffes grises entre les chairs rougies. Ses mains étaient dans le même état ainsi que certainement le reste de son corps.

Le brun se rapprocha rapidement, si l’homme n’avait pas pris à ce moment-là une inspiration sifflante il aurait presque pu croire qu’il était déjà mort. Alors qu’il continuait ses observations, il entendit Hermione prononcer le sortilège de diagnostic qu’elle avait appris en première année de médicomagie et le couperet tomba.

« Infection généralisée du derme et de l’épiderme, septicémie, un rein bloqué, de multiples hémorragies internes, du liquide dans un poumon, un souffle au cœur… c’est un miracle s’il passe la nuit.

\- C’est à peu près ce dont m’a informé le médicomage que j’ai fait venir un peu plus tôt.

\- C’est déjà un miracle qu’il soit encore là.

\- C’est aussi ce qu’il a dit, le sommeil dans lequel il est permet de …

\- Je vais le faire !

\- Harry ?

\- Monsieur Potter ?

\- Je vais me lier à lui. Ce soir. »

Hermione voulut dire quelque chose, mais le regard déterminé de Harry l’en empêcha. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que rien ne le ferait changer d’avis. Elle le connaissait si bien qu’elle sortit de sa sacoche un parchemin sur lequel elle avait résumé synthétiquement le déroulement du rituel et lui tendit. Il lui sourit avant de se plonger dans sa lecture. De son côté Narcissa Malfoy poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Le soir même il répétait soigneusement les sortilèges qu’il avait appris dans l’après-midi, répéta chaque geste précautionneusement. Finalement, il empoigna la dague que Hermione avait posée à ses côtés. Grimaçant il effectua une légère incision au niveau de son sternum avant de répéter l’opération sur le dos de la main droite de Lucius, il hésita une seconde puis pressa les deux plaies l’un contre l’autre.

Et le Lien se créa.

Il put le sentir instantanément, comme une présence dans sa poitrine qui grossit, grossit, avant de bondir vers Malfoy qui inspira violemment et se cambra à son contact. Puis sa magie devint presque tangible, il la sentait se déverser à gros bouillon vers le blond. La puissance aspirée était telle qu’il commença à trembler, serrant les dents il tenta de repousser la douleur et la nausée. En vain. Au bord de l’inconscience, il entendit Hermione crier avant de sombrer dans le néant.

 

***

 

Il se réveilla aux côtés de Lucius Malfoy deux jours plus tard. Hermione s’était chargée d’excuser son absence auprès d’Ollivanders et les avait veillés en compagnie de Narcissa depuis lors. Elles parurent toutes les deux soulagées et heureuses quand il ouvrit les yeux. Lui aussi n’était pas mécontent d’être en vie.

Il avala avec reconnaissance le verre d’eau que lui tendait Hermione avant de se retourner vers l’homme qui allait maintenant partager en grande partie sa vie. Le visage avait dégonflé, lui redonnant une forme plus humaine et plus reconnaissable. Il paraissait respirer plus facilement et Hermione lui indiqua sa magie avait arrêté de l’attaquer, permettant aux potions et sorts de le soigner. Il était sauvé, il allait survivre !

 

***

 

C’est quelques jours plus tard que Narcissa repartit en France, son autorisation de visite à son mari arrivant à son terme. Depuis Harry suivait un train-train quotidien immuable, il se levait le matin pour aller travailler sur le Chemin de Traverse, allait déjeuner au manoir Malfoy le midi afin de tenir compagnie à Lucius, repartait au travail puis revenait pendant une à deux heures le soir, ensuite il repartait dormir chez lui.

Le dimanche, son seul jour de repos, il lui arrivait de rester pendant plus longtemps et parfois Hermione venait avec lui pour examiner le blond afin de voir s’il se remettait bien. D’après elle il était en bonne voie et se réveillerait du coma magique dans lequel sa femme l’avait plongé une fois qu’il se serait complètement remis. Harry avait demandé aux elfes de raser Lucius afin de repartir sur une bonne base et à sa grande surprise les cheveux qui repoussèrent furent blonds. Une preuve s’il en est que Malfoy était en bonne voie. Les cicatrices sur son corps s’estompaient elles aussi peu à peu.

Ainsi les jours puis les semaines passèrent, Harry prenant de plus en plus ses marques dans le manoir. Et un jour, alors qu’il rentrait déjeuner il eut la surprise de découvrir le lit vide de son occupant. Un bruit sourd venant de la salle de bain attira son attention. Se précipitant vers le son il découvrit Lucius Malfoy, étendu sur le côté, tentant péniblement de se relever.

« Oh Morgane ! »

Effrayé par le bruit soudain, Lucius s’assit au sol, le dos plaqué contre le mur. Harry voulut dire quelque chose, le rassurer, mais ce qu’il vit sur son visage le figea. En plus d’être tordu de douleur et de peur, ses yeux étaient flous rendant son regard hagard. L’œil droit était complètement blanc et opaque alors que le gauche était plus pâle, mais ne devait pas voir beaucoup plus que son jumeau.

Plissant des yeux vers lui, le blond se recroquevilla un peu plus, si c’était possible, quand Harry se rapprocha de lui pour l’aider, le relever, faire quelque chose qui ne le forcerait pas à voir ses yeux blancs le fixer sans le voir.

« Qui… Qui êtes-vo… »

Sa voix était rauque, cassée, il toussa douloureusement avant d’avoir pu finir sa phrase. Harry se dirigea vers le lavabo à sa droite pour attraper un verre et le remplir d’eau.

« C’est Harry Potter, Monsieur Malfoy. Je vais m’approcher de vous pour vous donner de l’eau.

\- Po… Potter ?

\- Oui c’est moi, j’arrive vers vous. Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Narcissa, où…

\- Je vais demander à un elfe d’aller la chercher, elle est en France, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Lentement Harry s’accroupit à côté de l’homme et tendit une main pour attraper celle de son interlocuteur. Le blond sursauta à son contact, on aurait dit un enfant apeuré et surpris, mais Harry l’aurait été tout autant en se réveillant aveugle dans un environnement qu’il n’arrivait pas à déterminer et sans personne en qui il avait confiance aux alentours.

Harry lui mit le verre dans la main et voulut l’aider à boire, mais Lucius ne bougea pas. Son regard était fixé sur lui, les yeux écarquillés par ce qui semblait être de la surprise. Et Harry comprit. Malfoy n’avait pas sursauté seulement parce qu’il avait eu peur, non, il l’avait fait parce qu’il avait senti le Lien. Harry aussi pouvait le sentir, comme à chaque fois qu’il entrait en contact avec son aîné. À cet instant sa magie glissait le long de son bras et de sa main, atteignant Lucius via leurs doigts enlacés autour du verre.

« Que… comment ?

\- Narcissa vous expliquera. Buvez. »

Après un instant, le blond lui permit de l’aider à boire. Il dû aller rechercher de l’eau deux fois avant que sa soif ne fut étanchée et finalement, au vu des grimaces de l’homme, il lui donna également une potion anti douleur faiblement dosée afin d’apaiser ses souffrances. Enfin il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l’aider à se relever et l’entraîner dans la chambre à coucher. Tout au long de ces manœuvres, il avait indiqué à l’homme chacun des gestes qu’il faisait, cherchant à le rassurer. Puis il appela l’un des elfes de la maisonnée.

« Kreol ?

\- Monsieur Potter a appelé ?

\- Va dire à Madame Malfoy que ton maître est réveillé.

\- Kreol a déjà averti sa maîtresse, Mr Potter.

\- Parfait, va prévenir Hermione Granger et demande-lui de passer dès qu’elle le pourra.

\- Bien monsieur Potter ! »

L’elfe disparut aussi vite qu’il été arrivé. Harry indiqua qu’il partait quelques minutes pour écrire une lettre et en profita pour sortir de la chambre sous le regard aveugle du blond. Une fois dehors, il s’appuya un instant contre la porte, fermant les yeux et respirant profondément. Le moment qu’il avait tant redouté depuis le Rituel était arrivé, son lié était réveillé. Jusqu’à maintenant il avait refusé de penser à ce que serait leur cohabitation une fois le blond sorti de son coma. Maintenant qu’il y était confronté, ça ne l’enthousiasmait pas plus que ça.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, après avoir envoyé un message à Ollivanders excusant son absence et un au ministère de la magie pour faciliter l’entrée de Narcissa Malfoy en Angleterre, Hermione était présente avec un second médicomage qui examinait les yeux du blond.

« Je pense que des potions et quelques sortilèges suffiront pour régler ça, c’est l’affaire de quelques semaines. Le processus est long, mais c’est le meilleur moyen pour retrouver la totalité de votre acuité visuelle. Oh bonjour, Monsieur Potter je suppose ?

\- Bonjour, oui, c’est moi.

\- Médicomage Branson, je suis le référent de Mademoiselle Granger à Sainte-Mangouste. Comme je le disais à votre ami, il nous faudra quelques semaines pour soigner ses yeux et ils seront à nouveau comme neuf !

\- C’est une bonne nouvelle !

\- Bien, nous vous laissons. Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Potter, bon après-midi ! »

Harry observa Hermione et Branson quitter la pièce, la jeune femme l’encouragea en levant le pouce avant de disparaitre dans la cheminée, laissant Harry et Lucius en tête à tête. Celui-ci le fixait, le visage neutre et insondable rendant le brun extrêmement mal à l’aise.

« Hum… j’ai envoyé un hibou au ministère pour permettre à votre femme de venir plus rapidement en Angleterre.

\- Draco…

\- Que, quoi ?

\- Où est Draco ? Vous avez parlé de Narcissa, mais vous n’avez pas évoqué mon fils. Où est-il ?

\- Euh, aux dernières nouvelles en France également, ils y ont été exilés après leurs procès il y a deux ans.

\- Deux ans déjà… »

Ses mots n’avaient été qu’un murmure. Il paraissait à la fois soulagé et abasourdi. Soulagé de savoir son fils en sécurité, abasourdi d’avoir dormi tout ce temps.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, et où sommes-nous ?

\- Nous sommes chez vous, au Manoir Malfoy avec deux de vos elfes de maison, Kreol et Fang. Pour ce qui est de la raison de ma présence il vaut mieux que ce soit votre femme qui vous l’explique.

\- Je suis peut-être infirme, mais pas idiot, Potter ! Vous vous êtes lié à moi ! Vous avez repris le Lien ! Pourquoi ? »

Il avait craché ces mots, furieux contre Harry, furieux de ne pas comprendre, furieux contre lui-même. Alors le brun lui raconta ses dernières semaines, la visite de Narcissa, ses arguments, son état de santé déplorable, le Lien, son quotidien entre son appartement, son travail, le manoir et lui qui se remettait lentement sous ses yeux de deux ans de magie attaquant chacune de ses cellules. Quand il eut fini son récit, Lucius resta silencieux.

« Vous êtes idiot d’avoir accepté.

\- Votre femme a de bons arguments, je n’ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

\- C’est ce que vous vous dites pour vous justifier, pour croire que ce n’était pas vraiment votre choix ?

\- Entre autres.

\- Et alors, qu’est-ce que ça fait de m’avoir en votre pouvoir ?

\- Si vous continuez à être désagréable, nous allons le découvrir tous les deux. »

La menace était clairement énoncée. Harry n’aimait pas menacer. Il comprenait que l’état de faiblesse de Lucius le poussait à attaquer, les serpents acculés ne sont jamais de bons interlocuteurs. L’homme semblait avoir pâli encore plus si c’était possible. Harry se leva et appela un elfe, il avait faim et ne doutait pas que malgré son silence le blond devait être dans le même état que lui. Cependant, plus tard, alors que lui dévorait son assiette, Lucius ne touchait pas la sienne.

« Ce n’est pas empoisonné vous savez ?

\- Je ne compte pas me ridiculiser devant vous.

\- Vous ridiculiser ? Oh oui, vos yeux !

\- Effectivement.

\- Je vais vous aider.

\- Certainement pas !

\- Vous n’avez pas vraiment le choix, et puis ça permettra au Lien de s’activer. Vous n’aurez pas à supporter ma présence plus tard. »

Coupant toute objection il s’assit sur le bord du lit et, attrapant la fourchette, il commença à nourrir le blond. C’était une expérience complètement différente que de nourrir un enfant. Il avait effectué ces gestes des dizaines de fois avec Teddy ou Victoire et pourtant c’était différent. Peut-être parce que Teddy et Victoire ne le foudroyaient pas du regard lorsqu’il heurtait leurs dents avec la fourchette ou quand il essuyait leur menton. Quand il eut fini, il indiqua au blond qu’il devait rentrer chez lui pour aller chercher quelques affaires puis quittait la chambre et son atmosphère étouffante.

 

***

 

Quand il revint au manoir Fang l’informa du retour de sa maîtresse, mais même s’il ne lui avait rien dit les cris qui lui parvinrent du bout du couloir auraient pu l’informer que Malfoy n’était plus seul. Il semblait que son épouse et lui étaient en pleine scène de ménage.

« Tu es égoïste Lucius, comme toujours !

\- Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas laissé mourir. C’est ce que tu as toujours voulu non ?

\- Contrairement à moi, ton fils t’aime. Je l’ai fait pour lui ! Parce qu’il t’aime et que moi je l’aime. Ton décès l’aurait fait s’effondrer.

\- Je me doutais bien que ce n’était pas par bonté d’âme !

\- Ça suffit Lucius, c’est fini ! J’en ai assez !

\- Tu es…

\- Je veux le divorce, c’est fini !

\- … C’est non.

\- Je t’ai payé ma dette ! Tu m’as sauvé d’un mariage avec Rodolphus, je t’ai sauvé la vie ! Ma dette est payée ! »

Un long silence s’abattit pendant de longues minutes dans la pièce avant que Narcissa ne reprenne parole.

« Draco veut te voir.

\- Non, pas dans cet état.

\- Envoie-lui au moins une lettre, je te ferai parvenir un plume à papote.

\- Je signerai les papiers du divorce avec également.

\- Merci Lucius.

\- Adieu, Narcissa. »

 

***

 

Narcissa était repartie et le lendemain une plume papote arrivait par hibou. Depuis, Harry voyait souvent Lucius dicter des lettres, documents et autres. Il l’observait aussi à attendre, les yeux dans le vide, le regard lointain. Un jour, un des elfes lui fit part de ses inquiétudes.

« Le maître s’ennuie monsieur Potter, il passe des heures à attendre que la journée passe. »

Le soir même Harry avait fait le tour de nombreuses boutiques du Chemin de Traverse pour trouver ce qu’il voulait. Il revint presque sautillant au manoir, heureux de ses trouvailles et enthousiaste à l’idée de les offrir à Lucius. Il le salua brièvement avant de s’asseoir à ses côtés.

« J’ai un cadeau pour vous !

\- Pour moi ?

\- Oui, tenez. 

\- Est-ce une mauvaise blague, un livre, monsieur Potter !

\- Ouvrez-le ! »

Au moment où le blond tourna la couverture, une voix féminine s’éleva.

« Les Contes de Beedle de Barde. Chapitre 1, Le Sorcier et la Marmite Sauteuse. Chapitre 2 : La Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune. Chapi… »

Lucius referma le livre pour en saisir un second et l’ouvrir. Il répéta l’opération avec la dizaine de livres que Harry avait ramenés. Puis après les avoir tous examinés, il resta silencieux, les yeux fermés, la main crispée autour d’un des ouvrages. Un long moment après il reprit parole.

« Merci, Monsieur Potter.

\- De rien Monsieur Malfoy, j’essaierai d’en trouver d’autres. »

 

***

 

« Je peux savoir où est-ce que vous m’emmenez ?

\- Non, c’est une surprise.

\- En plein milieu de la nuit ?

\- Oui. Accrochez-vous, on transplane ! »

La sensation du transplanage agrippa Lucius avant qu’il ait vraiment pu s’y préparer, et si Harry ne l’avait pas tenu fermement contre lui, il serait vraisemblablement tombé comme un débutant à leur point d’arrivée.

« Vous auriez pu prévenir ! Ou sommes-nous ?

\- Tenez !

\- Qu’est-ce… c’est une… une baguette ?

\- Ouais, on est chez Ollivanders ! On va vous trouver une nouvelle amie ! »

Lucius ferma les yeux, essayant de réprimer l’émotion qui le saisit au contact du bois contre ses doigts.

« Merci, Monsieur Potter.

\- Appelez-moi Harry.

\- Merci Harry. »

 

***

 

« Il faut fêter ça ! »

Harry vivait pratiquement au manoir Malfoy maintenant. Il avait une chambre d’amis attitrée et ne rentrait chez lui que pour récupérer des affaires périodiquement. Mais, ce soir-là, il entraîna Lucius Malfoy dans son appartement à la recherche d’une bouteille d’eau de vie que Charlie Weasley lui avait ramenée de Roumanie. C’était une grande occasion : Lucius, au bout de nombreuses semaines, avait retrouvé la vision au niveau de son œil gauche. Une bonne raison pour Harry d’ouvrir la fameuse bouteille.

« Allez Lucius, à votre vue qui revient !

\- Merci. Ne buvez pas trop ou bien je ne vous ramènerai pas au manoir !

\- Mon appartement est bien aussi, les lits sont aussi confortables que chez vous !

\- Je suppose oui, mais tout ici me parait assez…

\- Petit ?

\- Exigu, oui.

\- Tout le monde me dit ça. Mais c’est chez moi ici, c’est ma première vraie maison en fait. Ça me manque des fois.

\- Oui, je peux comprendre ça, je crois. »

Maintenant que sa vue était en partie revenue, il put voir la mélancolie transparaitre sur le visage de Harry. Oui, avoir un chez-soi accueillant est bien agréable.

 

***

 

Lucius avait bandé les yeux de Harry dans le grand salon et le guidait maintenant parmi des dédales de couloirs du manoir.

« On est où ?

\- Vous le saurez quand on y sera, Harry.

\- On est pas loin de votre chambre non ?

\- Vous verrez.

\- Allez quoi ! Oh, on est arrivé ?

\- Oui passez la porte, voilà. Tournez-vous par ici ! Je vous enlève le bandeau, voilà. Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux. »

Harry obéit précipitamment. Il était dans une pièce vide et blanche, un miracle dans ce manoir décoré à l’extrême. L’ensemble était très impersonnel et clinique, Harry jeta un regard interrogatif à Lucius, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Il y a une salle de bain derrière cette porte et une pièce de taille moindre derrière celle-ci. Si vous le voulez ce seront vos appartements au manoir Malfoy. Vous pouvez les décorer et les agencer comme bon vous semble. Je voudrais que vous vous y sentiez comme chez vous, Harry. »

Harry ne remercia pas Lucius. Il s’avança jusqu’à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Un peu gauche, le blond tapota le dos de son interlocuteur, souriant devant le regard curieux que Harry avait en découvrant les deux autres pièces qui composaient son nouveau domaine.

 

***

 

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. C’était la deuxième fois cette semaine et on n’était que le jeudi matin. Attrapant sa baguette afin de s’éclairer, il sortit de sa chambre pour pénétrer dans celle juste en face. Dans le lit, Lucius était en proie à un cauchemar particulièrement violent.

Comme il en avait pris l’habitude depuis plusieurs semaines, Harry grimpa dans le lit, posant doucement sa main sur le front du blond, laissant le Lien apaiser ses rêves. Une fois le calme revenu, il retournait discrètement dans sa chambre et n’en faisait aucun écho.

Il ne savait pas ce qui agitait ainsi le blond, mais il ne pouvait nier que ces terreurs nocturnes l’inquiétaient un peu. Il s’était pris d’amitié pour l’homme et le voir ainsi lui faisait toujours mal au cœur. À chaque fois qu’il se rendormait, c’était en espérant avoir un peu aidé son ami à chasser ses démons.

 

***

 

 

« À la vôtre !

\- À la mienne ! »

Entrechoquant leurs bouteilles de bière au beurre, Harry et Lucius fêtaient le retour de l’acuité visuelle complète de Lucius. La veille un examen à Sainte Mangouste avait permis de confirmer que les yeux du blond étaient parfaitement guéris. Une occasion de trinquer qu’ils ne pouvaient pas manquer.

Alors que Harry avalait avec délice le liquide frais, il se souvint de quelque chose qu’il devait demander à Lucius.

« Comment vous avez fait pour faire disparaitre votre première cicatrice ?

\- Quelle cicatrice ?

\- Celle que je vous ai faite sur la main ? J’ai eu beau utiliser tous les baumes que je trouve, je n’arrive pas à effacer la mienne. Mais vous, vous n’avez la première donc je me demandais comment vous avez fait ! »

À l’énoncé de sa question, Lucius s’était complètement figé, devenant livide à un tel point que Harry eut un instant peur qu’il ne s’évanouisse.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m’a pas entaillé la main comme vous.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que savez-vous sur le rituel ?

\- Euh, à peu près tout ce que je vous ai dit, pourquoi ?

\- Savez-vous pourquoi il a été créé ?

\- Ah oui, pour des mariages forcés.

\- Exact. Savez-vous ce qu’il se passe lorsqu’une jeune femme perd sa virginité ?

\- On n’est pas obligé de parler de ça, vous pouvez…

\- Elle saigne Harry. Quelque chose se déchire en elle et elle saigne. Le sorcier à l’origine du rituel n’est pas obligé de se servir de son sang en tant que liant, il peut choisir d’utiliser son sperme.

\- Mais vous n’êtes pas une femme.

\- Vous apprendrez qu’un homme non préparé n’est pas vraiment apte à en accueillir un autre sans douleur. Au bout d’un certain nombre de fois la douleur se fait moins forte, mais le Lord n’était pas vraiment homme à être doux.

\- Oh Merlin… »

Brusquement Harry eut envie de vomir, il se pencha en avant pour tenter de faire refluer la sensation de nausée qui lui serrait l’estomac. Voyant cela, Lucius se leva brusquement pour se précipiter vers le brun.

« Harry, vous allez bien ? Vous…

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne…

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que vous avez vécu, je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à subir ça.

\- Vous n’avez pas à l’être, j’ai fait les mauvais choix et j’ai été puni.

\- Personne ne devrait avoir à subir ça !

\- Ça va aller Harry, je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans cet état.

\- Je vous promets que jamais je ne ferais ça.

\- J’en suis sûr, ne…

\- Je vous promets que je ne me servirai pas du Lien pour vous blesser ou abuser de vous, Lucius. Vous me croyez ?

\- Bien sûr. Calmez-vous, venez. »

Lucius s’assit à côté de Harry et le prenant par les épaules le força à reposer sa tête contre son épaule, comme s’il était un enfant. Harry se fondit dans l’étreinte, profondément choqué. Ce ne fut qu’au bout d’un long moment que l’ainé se rendit compte que son compagnon s’était assoupi. Il s’installa confortablement dans le canapé et, attirant un livre à lui, attendit patiemment que le jeune homme revienne à lui. Cet épisode avait prouvé quelque chose à Lucius, Harry était quelqu’un de bien, un homme en qui on pouvait avoir confiance. En qui il avait confiance.

 

***

 

Suite à ces évènements, Harry et Lucius se retrouvaient de plus en plus régulièrement naturellement pour discuter ou simplement être en contact, et ce à n’importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Les lectures silencieuses assis côte à côte dans la bibliothèque. Les repas animés dégustés ensemble. Les promenades journalières dans le parc. Et malheureusement les cauchemars de l’aîné qui poussaient Harry à se faufiler sa chambre au cœur de la nuit pour calmer ses terreurs nocturnes.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si le blond se rappelait de ses visites, en tout cas il ne les évoquait jamais. Le Gryffondor était encore impressionné par l’impact qu’il avait sur son compagnon. À peine s’asseyait-il sur le lit à ses côtés pour tenter de le réveiller que l’homme cherchait immédiatement son contact, parfois se pressant contre lui ou entourant sa taille de ses bras. Il était même déjà arrivé au brun de s’endormir à ses côtés, ne se réveillant qu’à l’aube où il s’éclipsait discrètement.

Les jours passant, leur complicité étant de plus en plus forte, quelque chose fit son chemin en Harry. Quelque chose d’insidieux qu’il ne remarqua pas tout de suite. Quelque chose qui changea le regard de Harry sur Lucius. Quelque chose qui l’horrifiât profondément. Malgré tout ce qu’il avait pu promettre au blond au sujet de ne pas tirer parti du Lien, de ne pas lui imposer de faveurs sexuelles, de ne pas abuser de sa position de supériorité, Harry se sentait de plus en plus attiré par l’homme. Pire que ça il pensait sincèrement commencer à tomber littéralement sous le charme du blond. Amoureux. Foutu.

C’est réalisation le frappa comme un coup de poignard au cœur. À partir de ce jour il tenta de remettre entre eux les barrières qu’il avait patiemment détruites lorsque c’était Lucius qui les érigeait. Il espaça de plus en plus leurs contacts, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu’ils étaient liés et Harry pouvait maintenant s’absenter au maximum une semaine pour des missions concernant son apprentissage.

Il serrait les dents dans son lit alors que Lucius criait. Il mangeait à n’importe quelle heure pourvu que la cuisine soit vide. Il emportait ses livres dans ses appartements afin de ne plus voir le blond incertain, blessé et lui jetant des regards trahis à chaque fois qu’il lui répondait que, oui, tout allait bien pour lui.

Au fond de lui Harry sentait que ce petit jeu ne fonctionnerait plus longtemps, que le blond ne le laisserait pas se défiler indéfiniment et qu’il finirait par découvrir le fin mot de l’histoire. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Alors qu’Harry sortait de ses appartements à une heure indécente de la nuit pour aller diner, une voix l’interpella, claquant dans l’air comme un fouet. Le blond venait vers lui d’un pas déterminé, la mâchoire contractée et un regard qui n’augurait rien de bon.

« Qu’y a-t-il Lucius ? Soupira-t-il lorsque le blond fut à ses côtés.

\- Oh Potter ! Ne venez pas me jeter des « Lucius » à la figure ! Pas quand nous savons tous les deux les pensées que vous nourrissez à mon encontre ! »

Lucius semblait furieux, et Harry était à présent convaincu qu'il avait été découvert. Après tout, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire qui aurait pu mettre l’homme ainsi en colère, en dehors des sentiments condamnables qu'il avait à son égard.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Lucius était beau en colère, les pommettes légèrement rougies, ses yeux plus sombres encore que de coutume lançant des éclairs, sa bouche appelant les baisers.

« Je ne comprends pas, je…

\- Oh je vous en prie ! Ne jouez pas à ce jeu-là ! Pas avec moi ! Vous croyez que je n'ai pas compris ?! »

Harry se figea, une envie de s'enfuir en courant affrontant une envie de vomir qui le laissait nauséeux et angoissé, dans l'attente d'une sentence qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver à présent. Lucius se détourna, lançant un regard vague à travers une fenêtre adjacente, sa bouche se marquant d’un pli amer.

« Je sais bien que vous ne me faites pas confiance Potter, que même après toutes les belles paroles dont vous m’avez abreuvé vous ne voyez en moi que le Mangemort Serpentard que j’ai été ! J'ai beau essayer, essayer de toutes mes forces de vous prouver que vous avez tort, ce n'est jamais assez. Vous me surveillez constamment, comme si vous attendiez que je commette une abomination dans votre dos vous prouvant que votre « sacrifice » a été vain, que je vous mens et vous trahirais sans vergogne ! »

Harry fixa Lucius, les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée par le flot de paroles qui étaient sorties des lèvres du blond, incapable de formuler une réponse cohérente. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son aîné ait pu se tromper à ce point, qu'il ait pu confondre l’attirance qu’il avait pour lui pour de la méfiance !

« Espèce d'idiot, murmura-t-il avec une pointe de colère.

\- Quoi ? Répondit immédiatement le plus vieux que le long silence de Harry avait effrayé, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement d'incompréhension.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous… que tu aies pu penser que… que… par Morgane, mais qu'est-ce qui a pu te passer par la tête pour arriver à cette théorie ?!

\- Pott… »

Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps d'aller plus loin, il pressa Lucius contre le mur le plus proche, sa bouche fondant sur celle du Serpentard dans un baiser violent. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, Lucius resta parfaitement silencieux, encore sous le coup de la surprise.

« Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant ? »

Harry avait craché cette interrogation, amer, en colère contre lui-même, mais aussi contre son compagnon, sans quitter les lèvres charnues de son ainé des yeux. Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse et se pencha de nouveau, caressant cette bouche de la sienne, tremblant, avant de profiter du passage d'offraient les lèvres entrouvertes pour y glisser sa langue. Il savoura le goût du whisky qu'avait dû boire le Serpentard plus tôt dans la soirée, les tempes battant follement, la tête bouillonnante, s'attendant à être repoussé à tout instant.

Lucius ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, Harry sentit brusquement la langue chaude répondre à la sienne et le baiser s'enflamma. Perdant le peu de raison qui lui restait, se sentant ivre et brûlant, son cœur semblait battre à tout rompre dans chaque cellule de son corps et il pressa fébrilement son corps dur contre celui de Lucius. Comme dans un rêve, il sentit les mains de son ainé l'attirer avec la même passion contre lui, avide de le sentir, ses hanches s'avançant vers les siennes, sentant certainement l'érection que Harry ne cherchait même plus à dissimuler.

Le Gryffondor sentit Lucius sourire contre sa bouche et il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, poussant un grognement bas, avant de le dévorer dans un baiser qui les laissa tous deux pantelants. L'une des mains du blond se glissa dans la masse de ses cheveux bruns avant de descendre sur sa nuque, caressantes, jouant avec les mèches ébène.

C'était encore meilleur que n'importe lequel de ses fantasmes solitaires. Avoir Lucius contre lui, répondant à ses baisers avec la même passion, le même entrain que lui… Ses mains glissèrent sous la chemise bleue, son besoin de toucher le blond devenant dévorant, profitant de chaque parcelle de la peau pâle que ses doigts découvraient. Lucius écarta difficilement sa bouche de la sienne et Harry émit un grognement de déplaisir, tentant vainement de reprendre les lèvres gonflées avant de s'attaquer au cou blanc.

Lucius gémit, ses hanches allant et venant contre celle de son cadet en totale contradiction avec ses mains butant sur les épaules du brun, essayant de le repousser malgré le plaisir évident qu’il prenait à leur étreinte.

« Potter, haleta faiblement le plus vieux. Har… Harry, il vaudrait mieux que nous… nous arrêtions là. »

Une exclamation étouffée lui répondit, la bouche de Harry toujours dans son cou et ses mains sur ses fesses, le pressant plus intimement contre lui, ajustant leurs hanches sur le même rythme, indiquant au blond s'il le fallait qu’il n'avait vraisemblablement pas du tout l'intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Lucius gémit, son sexe érigé frottait contre celui du brun au travers de leurs vêtements et Harry le sentit se raccrocher aux épaules musclées en haletant, cherchant désespérément un peu plus d’air.

Lentement le Gryffondor se résigna à s’éloigner du corps pressé contre lui, il pouvait sentir le sang battre dans ses tempes, l’érection de Lucius se presser contre son aine et le désir embraser chacune de ses cellules. Mais malgré, cela il resta immobile, le visage pressé contre l’épaule de son compagnon, ne pouvant se résoudre à faire quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait sentir le Lien vibrer en lui.

Autant le blond lui avait décrit la façon dont leur Lien le poussait à chercher désespérément sa compagnie et son contact physique, autant lui n’avait aucune excuse de la sorte. Il pouvait le ressentir, mais celui-ci n’avait aucune influence sur ses besoins, ses sentiments, son envie de renverser Lucius sur la première surface plane qu’il trouverait pour le baiser sans pitié. Il avait l’impression d’être comme Voldemort. Il se dégoutait lui-même, il…

« Harry ? Qu’est-ce qui…

\- J’ai envie de vous, gémit le plus jeune. J’ai envie de toi. De t’embrasser, de te toucher, de te lécher partout. À chaque fois que je te vois, j’y pense, et puis je me souviens de ce que tu as vécu. Et je me hais de penser ça, je suis abject !

\- Harry… » Murmura le blond.

Prenant le visage du brun en coupe afin de croiser son regard incertain, Lucius réalisa pour la première fois à quel point Harry était jeune. Il aurait pu être son fils, avait certainement plus de complexes et moins d’expérience amoureuse que son fils et surtout, il n’était pas son fils.

Lucius avait toujours obtenu ce qu’il désirait, il en avait toujours payé le prix ensuite, mais la satisfaction immédiate de ses désirs était grisante. Aujourd’hui, il hésitait. Sa relation avec Harry ne pourrait en rien ressembler à celle qu’il avait entretenue avec Narcissa, il ne pourrait feindre ou prétendre que les infidélités de son compagnon ne le toucheraient pas. Il ne pourrait pas non aller chercher ailleurs le réconfort charnel auquel il aspirait. Pas avec les nouveaux sentiments que le petit brun faisait naître dans son cœur.

« Harry… » Chuchota-t-il à nouveau.

Après un moment d’hésitation à contempler le regard incertain du brun, il approcha lentement son visage, leurs lèvres s’effleurant à nouveau. Lentement, délicatement, avec la légèreté d’une plume avant que sa langue agile s'appropria les lèvres un temps, les goûtant, avant de les abandonner. C'était intense, excitant, et le Survivant tenta de poursuivre cette bouche tentatrice lorsqu’elle se retira, mais Lucius le garda à distance.

« Harry, je ne sais pas si tout ça se serait produit sans le Lien. Je ne sais pas et ça m’est égal. »

La bouche de Lucius était de retour, cette fois embrassant avec l'aisance d'un homme d'expérience. Réduisant au silence sa bouche à l'aide de morsures et d'habiles succions. Harry répondait avec la même fougue, favorisant l'accès aux baisers brûlants. Il frissonna, une vague de plaisir le traversant entièrement lorsqu'une des mains de son aîné se glissa à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Il ferma brusquement les paupières, tentant de garder un brin de raison.

« Viens, ma chambre est plus près », murmura-t-il à l’oreille du blond avant de lui prendre la main et de l’entraîner à sa suite.

Le trajet resta flou, entrecoupé de baisers et caresses. Ils atteignirent le lit, animés par l'urgence du désir, Harry s'acharnant à libérer Lucius de ses robes avec une véhémence identique à celle que son ainé mettait à le débarrasser de ses vêtements moldus. Il observa le blond ouvrir sa chemise et la faire glisser de ses épaules. Les doigts fins se posèrent sur lui, le caressant lentement. Les bras, la nuque, le torse, réprimant un gémissement lorsqu'un de ses boutons de chair fut frôlé, grognant à la caresse sur son ventre, redécouvrant la dureté de ses côtes, les muscles de ses flancs, le creux de ses reins…

Le Serpentard le poussa à s’asseoir, s’installant à califourchon sur ses genoux et se penchant un peu plus en avant contre le brun, ravageant sa bouche de sa langue et ses lèvres. Sans rompre le baiser, il obligea Harry à s’allonger et agrippa une de ses hanches pour la relever contre sa taille. Il donna alors un coup de reins, léger et précis, qui fit gémir le Survivant contre lui.

Harry sentit son membre se tendre encore plus si c’était possible. Fébrilement, il fit rouler son amant sous lui, relevant sa jambe d'une main nerveuse pour exercer sur une meilleure pression sur son entrejambe. De lui-même, Lucius enserra la taille du brun de son autre jambe, demandant plus… Harry donna un coup de reins un peu plus puissant qui lui fit rejeter la tête en arrière… Il en profita pour noyer le cou du blond sous les baisers et les morsures et lui retirer fébrilement de reste de ses vêtements.

Le brun laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé lorsque son corps libre de tous vêtements couvrit celui tout aussi nu de son ainé. Les mains de Lucius parcouraient la peau ambrée de Harry, savourant la courbe de chaque muscle, s'émerveillant du contraste entre sa peau si claire et celle mate, basanée par le soleil, de celui qui allait devenir son amant.

« Je voudrais que tu me prennes… »

Alors même qu'il prononçait ces mots, la main de Lucius vint caresser la bouche du brun, ses yeux bleus, rendus troubles et brillants par le plaisir, fixés sur Harry comme s'il était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue, sans savoir que son cadet le regardait de la même façon.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment certain de savoir comment faire, marmotta le brun contre son épaule.

\- Du tout ?

\- Hum, je pense connaitre la théorie, mais…

\- Alors, fais-le, je te dirai s’il y a un problème. »

Le blond plia un peu plus sa jambe, laissant un plus libre accès à Harry, soupirant sous ses caresses pendant un moment qui lui parut durer une éternité. Soudain il se crispa, sentant un doigt humide se presser contre l'entrée, caresser lentement et le pénétrer doucement. Harry le sentit se tendre sous l’intrusion, cela devait être une sensation plus qu'étrange de sentir un corps étranger envahir ainsi le plus profond de son être. Il tendit l’autre main, entreprenant des caresses sur le membre tendu, extirpant à Lucius des halètements de plaisir encourageants.

Lucius sentit le doigt entrer encore un peu en lui, puis ressortir lentement. La sensation lui arracha un soupir de plaisir. C'était assez agréable, il rouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt dans un gémissement lorsque le doigt entra à nouveau en lui, beaucoup plus profondément. _Par Merlin, que c’était bon. Ca n’avait jamais été bon avec le Lord, leurs étreintes n’étaient que douleurs, sang et souffrance._

« Encore, encore Harry… »

Harry desserra alors sa pression sur le membre et concentra son attention sur son autre main. Il se redressa au-dessus de Harry débutant un va-et-vient très lent et très doux, le pénétrant d'un doigt pour commencer. Lui laissant le temps de s’habituer à cette présence un peu étrange avant de presser un second doigt contre son entrée. Le blond se crispa à nouveau, mais le gémissement qui suivit cette seconde intrusion était un gémissement de pur plaisir, excessivement tentateur… Érodant la patience que Harry cherchait à conserver malgré son excitation.

Patience de nouveau ébranlée quand Lucius commença à bouger son bassin pour venir à la rencontre de sa main. Harry inséra un troisième doigt, se penchant au-dessus, observant la moindre de ses expressions. Lucius se cambra, sa main venant serrer l'épaule de son compagnon et ses ongles griffant la peau brune.

« Ah… Ah… Ah, s’il te plait… je… arrête… »

Les joues rouges, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux mi-clos de Lucius lui prouvèrent que tout allait bien. Il le sentit se tendre encore plus entre ses bras lorsqu'il toucha sa prostate.

« Je vais… je vais… »

Lucius rejeta sa tête en arrière, cette vision était purement jouissive. Il n'arrêta pas, bien au contraire, il accentua le mouvement, entrant et sortant ses doigts toujours plus forts, à mesure qu'il le sentait se détendre autour de lui, s'ouvrir à lui. Du liquide suintant du membre de Lucius alors qu'il serra le drap et l'épaule de Harry de toutes ses forces, ses articulations devenant blanches… Il lâcha alors le drap et attrapa brutalement le poignet du Survivant, rivant son regard au sien, haletant.

« Arrête ! »

Harry stoppa tout mouvement, retirant ses doigts de cette intimité chaude, laissant Lucius frustré et vide.

« Prends-moi, tout de suite ! »

Lucius se retourna rapidement sur le ventre, présentant un envers tout à fait appétissant au plus jeune qui s’allongea expérimentalement sur son ainé, légèrement surélevé sur ses coudes.

« Dis-moi si je te fais mal, d’accord ? »

Il put voir son ainé hocher la tête avant de s’enfoncer lentement en lui, lui tirant un long gémissement. Lorsqu’il se retrouva entièrement imbriqué dans le corps de son amant, il cessa tout mouvement, respirant lourdement en tentant de contrôler son désir de se laisser aller, de le pilonner contre le matelas.

Reprenant son souffle, priant toutes les divinités qu’il connaissait pour ne pas jouir immédiatement, il se retira lentement, avant de se replacer tout aussi délicatement, provoquant chez l'autre un faible halètement. Le Serpentard poussa à son tour sur ses coudes et ses genoux pour le rejoindre. C'était si bon, si parfait.

Au début Lucius n’avait pas osé faire le moindre mouvement, il se sentait écartelé par la pression de ce sexe en lui et en même temps terriblement bien, il avait presque attendu la souffrance qui allait lui déchirer les reins mais rien de comparable à ce qu’il avait déjà vécu ne vint. Le plaisir l'emportant sur la douleur qu'il avait ressentie au départ, il expira violemment, relâchant le souffle qu’il avait retenu inconsciemment.

Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Harry se retira, changeant légèrement de position avant de venir frapper durement sa prostate. Il ne put retenir un cri qui s'acheva en un hurlement auquel Harry répondit par un gémissement inarticulé. Le Gryffondor ne lui laissa pas une seconde de répit, il refit le même mouvement, inlassablement, toujours un peu plus fort. Son corps était soulevé du matelas, il avait l’impression de le sentir encore plus profondément en lui, le laissant proche de l'implosion.

Harry quant à lui ne pensait pas qu'il allait pouvoir tenir encore longtemps. Il pouvait sentir son orgasme approcher et fut surpris de sentir une magie presque tangible emplir progressivement l'air. Jamais auparavant il ne s'était senti aussi connecté à quelqu'un, le corps de Lucius et le sien ne formant qu'une unique entité. Il n'était plus conscient que de Lucius sous lui et de la magie qui semblait les pénétrer, les connecter l'un à l'autre prenant le pas sur la composante physique de leur union.

Harry plongea plus vite son sexe à l'intérieur du Serpentard, criant sa jouissance. L'atmosphère sembla presque palpable alors qu'il prenait le sexe de Lucius dans sa main, le masturbant en suivant chacun de ses mouvements et que la magie sifflait dans l'air consolidant le Lien, entraînant la jouissance de l’ainé. Enfonçant son sexe profondément en Lucius, Harry suivit son amant dans l'orgasme, s’effondrant sur son dos toujours agrippé aux hanches pâles

Lucius émit une légère plainte lorsque le sexe du brun glissa hors de lui, roulant sur le côté. Affectueusement le blond se redressa et l’attira à lui, il passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns humides de sueur, avant de descendre sur sa nuque et dans le dos bronzé, caressant la peau moite d'un geste lent, presque inconscient.

Harry, vidé, essayait de reprendre sa respiration, sentant dans la poitrine de son amant son cœur battre furieusement. Il murmura son contentement aux caresses de son ainé. Ses mains remontèrent sur la taille de Lucius et il embrassa la peau tendre de son cou, goûtant le sel de sa peau avant de rouler sur le côté. Son bras enserrant fermement Lucius, le faisant rouler contre lui. Il se retrouva sur le dos, son amant contre lui.

Épuisés et repus, ils finirent par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

 

***

 

Les jours puis les semaines passant, Harry aimait de plus en plus l’empreinte du corps de Lucius contre le sien tandis qu'ils se couchaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Il aimait quand il sentait les lèvres de Lucius effleurer un peu plus les siennes. Les baisers lents, doux et relaxants. Les baisers ardents, sulfureux, aguichants.

Aujourd’hui alors que Lucius l’embrassait dans le lit de Harry, qui était devenu « leur » lit, le brun sentit le désir grandir en lui, à nouveau. La main fine et blanche de Lucius se promenant paresseusement sur toute la longueur du corps de son amant qui émit un halètement lorsqu’elle se dirigea vers l'évidente bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

Le blond sourit largement, faisant rouler Harry sur le dos, sa main imprimant maintenant un ferme mouvement de va-et-vient sur le devant du pantalon du Gryffondor. De sa deuxième main, il déboutonna lentement la chemise de Harry puis ses doigts commencèrent à jouer avec sa peau, traçant de molles arabesques. Le Survivant crut qu'il allait se mettre à fondre. Son membre tendu était maintenant douloureusement dur et il gémit lorsque son sexe fut libéré de sa prison et que la main de Lucius se referma autour. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de ne pas jouir dans la seconde.

« Ça va ? » 

Harry haleta un « oui ». Puis la bouche de Lucius descendit également, arrachant une plainte au brun lorsque son membre fut englouti par une chaude humidité. C'était incroyable. Ses hanches se soulevèrent involontairement et Lucius du le maintenir pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de sa fellation. Puis l’ainé commença à bouger de haut en bas. Le sexe de Harry glissa dans sa bouche, la langue de Lucius faisait des choses délicieuses avec son gland. Le plaisir était en train de grandir trop rapidement et Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il jouit en criant, soufflant et haletant jusqu'à ce que Lucius le prenne en pitié et relâche son pénis encore dur.

Harry frissonna tandis que les dernières vagues de son orgasme le submergeaient. Il se pencha vers Lucius et l'embrassa, goûtant sa propre saveur laissant son compagnon se coucher à ses côtés.

« C’était super, murmura Harry.

\- Hum, j’ai remarqué », sourit Lucius.

Sentant son aîné excité contre lui, il lui lança un sourire mutin.

« C'est mon tour, dit-il.

\- Non, c'est bon.

\- Laisse-moi faire, fit Harry. Tu me diras si tu trouves que je m’y prends mal !

\- Ça ne risque pas. »

Lucius roula sur le dos et Harry lui donna un autre baiser avant de se déplacer vers le bas. Ce n'était pas une chose facile à faire, le sexe de Lucius était plus gros qu'il n'y paraissait et, bien qu'il y prit du plaisir dès le début, c'était difficile de garder ses dents en dehors et de maintenir un bon rythme. Pourtant, Lucius parut aimer ça et Harry essaya de copier ce que le blond lui avait fait.

« Stop, arrête, je vais jouir », haleta brusquement Lucius.

Harry prit la soudaine décision de ne pas bouger, le goût aigre et amer le frappa. Il déglutit rapidement en grimaçant. Lucius rit doucement avant d’attirer son cadet à lui, pauvre petit garçon murmura-t-il avant de l’embrasser avec application.

 

***

 

Les jours puis les semaines passant Harry se confiait de plus en plus à Lucius. Oui il détestait sa célébrité. Non, il n’avait pas eu une enfance de rêve. Non, il n’avait jamais eu de relation homosexuelle avant leur union. Oui, il avait envie que Lucius le baise.

Centimètres après centimètres, il était caressé, embrassé et léché. Lucius allait lui prendre sa virginité, et allait faire en sorte que Harry se souvienne pour toujours de cette nuit. Chaque centimètre de son corps fut exploré jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse, halète et crie de plaisir. Lucius prit son temps pour préparer le brun, il utilisa sa langue, ses doigts, sa bouche jusqu'à ce que Harry jouisse une première fois, puis une seconde, louant la vigueur de la jeunesse.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le brun fut dur à nouveau, se tortillant de plaisir, de besoin, alors, seulement à ce moment-là, Lucius le prit en s'enfonçant dans son corps étroit. Prenant le visage de Harry dans ses mains, fixant ses yeux verts assombris de luxure, goûtant avidement ses lèvres rougies puis se reculant pour observer chacune de ses réactions lorsqu'il se mit à bouger délibérément lentement.

Il fallut à Lucius toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas se laisser aller, pénétrer durement et rapidement ce corps serré qui appelait le sexe. Harry se cambrait à chaque coup, venant à la rencontre de son amant, le faisant entrer plus profondément encore alors que le blond changeait d'angle jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe l'endroit qui fit crier Harry. Lucius écarta les cheveux humides du visage devant lui, mais ne ralentit pas, afin de pouvoir de nouveau le fixer droit dans les yeux, le voir jouir sous lui, voir le plaisir d’être possédé traverser son visage.

Puis Harry lâcha un halètement qui était presque un sanglot et il jouit, brusquement, violemment, entrainant Lucius dans son orgasme dans un flot de gémissements ininterrompus, son monde explosant en mille morceaux.

 

***

 

Les jours puis les semaines passant Harry et Lucius se disputaient, comme un couple. C’était encore le cas aujourd’hui, cela avait démarré sur l’apprentissage du cadet qui lui prenait de plus en plus de temps pour dériver sur des sujets bien plus futiles qui seraient oubliés demain. Mais pour l’instant la querelle battait son plein.

« Va au diable Harry !

\- Et toi, va te faire foutre !

\- Ne fait pas de putain de menaces que tu n’as pas l’intention de mettre à exécution ! »

Harry se figea, déglutissant avec difficulté, aussi surement excité qu’il avait pu être en colère à peine dix secondes auparavant. Malfoy bougea le premier et Harry se retrouva plaqué contre le premier mur à leur portée tandis qu'il était avidement embrassé par son amant. S’agrippant au cuir chevelu blond, Harry lui rendit sauvagement son baiser tandis que son autre main cherchait à ouvrir sommairement ses robes.

En quelques minutes le pantalon de Harry fut ouvert et descendu de ses hanches. Il gémit dans la bouche de Lucius tandis qu'une main chaude se refermait sur son sexe et commençait à le caresser violemment, sans aucune tendresse ni pitié. Il sentit l'érection du blond se presser contre sa hanche à travers sa robe de sorcier et, avant qu’il eût réalisé, il était retourné face contre la cloison, tandis qu’on murmurait un sortilège de lubrification et qu’une main continuait à le masturber.

Ce fut avec une importante dose de plaisir mêlée de douleur qu’il accueillit le membre dressé de Lucius. Son gémissement trouva son écho dans celui de son compagnon. Le Serpentard plongea une fois, deux fois, puis une fois encore et Harry jouit en sentant l’autre haleter contre son cou et frissonner en lui.

 

***

 

Les jours puis les semaines passant Harry et Lucius discutaient de plus en plus. Au lit, en mangeant, à la bibliothèque, dans le jardin. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, des rénovations à faire au manoir, du travail de Harry, du retour de Lucius dans la vie politique sorcière.

« Tu voudrais leur dire ?

\- On n’est pas obligé de révéler vraiment notre Lien Lucius, mais oui, je ne veux pas me cacher.

\- Les réactions risquent d’être virulentes, les journaux vont en faire leurs choux gras !

\- Ça ne risque pas. J’ai tellement attaqué les journaux après la guerre à chaque fois qu’ils publiaient un article sur moi que j’ai presque failli faire couler Sorcière Hebdo ! Ils avaient du mal à joindre les deux bouts après m’avoir versé des dommages et intérêts !

\- Hum, un homme puissant et influent, j’aime ça !

\- Oui, c’est ce que je sens contre ma cuisse ! Mais on ne peut pas, Ron doit venir boire un verre dans mon appartement ! »

Sur ces mots Harry s’extirpa de l’étreinte de son amant et sortit du lit dans lequel ils avaient atterri plus tôt.

« Tu sais, tu n’es pas obligé de garder ton appartement pour recevoir tes amis.

\- On en a déjà parlé Lucius, ils n’accepteront jamais de venir ici pour quoi que ce soit !

\- En fait je pensais que nous pourrions prendre une maison, un cottage tranquille ensemble. Quelque chose de plus grand que ton ridicule appart…

-Tu quitterais le manoir ? Tu voudrais vivre dans une maison à nous deux, vraiment ? »

Il y avait tellement d’espoir et de joie dans le regard et la voix de Harry que Lucius se maudit d’avoir hésité si longtemps avant de lui proposer.

« Oui, bien sûr. Ça me ferait plaisir. »

Le blond bascula sous le poids de Harry qui s’était jeté sur lui et l’embrassait à présent à pleine bouche. Il semblerait que Weasley doive attendre, pensa-t-il en retournant son amant sous lui. Il avait un lion à combler.

 

***

 

_De nos jours…_

 

Lucius se réveilla lentement, courbaturé par les événements de la veille. Malgré son âge, il était toujours rassurant de voir qu’il pouvait faire hurler, gémir et supplier le brun sous lui. Avec nostalgie, l’homme jeta il jeta un coup d’œil par la fenêtre, c’était les premières neiges de l’année, le brun serait certainement euphorique demain devant le spectacle de leur pelouse recouverte par le manteau blanc.

Celui-ci dormait toujours du sommeil du juste à côté de lui, apaisé, serein. Lorsqu’il dormait, Harry lui semblait toujours excessivement jeune renforçant chez lui un besoin de veiller et protéger son amant qui agaçait profondément son compagnon.

Jamais Lucius ne laisserait quiconque, pas même lui, blesser son amant. Le brun lui avait sauvé la vie, risquant la sienne. Parfois, Lucius appelait Harry, Le Sauveur. Ça faisait rire le jeune homme sans savoir que, quand il prononçait ces mots, le blond n’avait jamais été aussi sincère.

_Mon Sauveur…_

Il l’avait libéré d’un mariage bancal en acceptant sans même le connaître de sauver sa vie alors que le blond s’était fait un plaisir d’empoisonner la sienne.

_Libéré…_

Il l’avait délivré d’un mode de vie qui le tuait petit à petit depuis des dizaines d’années et qui avait failli le mener à sa perte.

_Délivré…_

 


End file.
